Pallatizing material for shipping and storage of various material is well known. Pallet construction has primarily been of a firm, rigid construction material such as wood or metal. Such pallets are often expensive and present the problem of returning the pallets to the shipper.
Expendable pallets of paperboard decrease the problem of returning the pallets. The cost of such pallets is substantially less than the rigid construction pallets. My prior expendable pallet disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,883 and 4,009,787 have been especially useful with deformable bags of flowable material.
Although deemed expendable, it is desirous to use such pallets more than one time. This use is often limited because the edges of the pallet become damaged during use.
A disadvantage of my prior pallet was that a supporting frame was often needed to provide added structural support. Even though an interlocking flap was provided, the wings would, on occasion, sag or pivot downward about the score line.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.